Quizás, Algún Día
by oshutitzfran
Summary: Clarke y Lexa merecían más. One-Shot después de 3x07.
_Disclaimer: Los personajes de The 100 no me pertenecen a mi. Esta historia, por el contrario, es producto de mi imaginación_.

* * *

Clarke entró a la habitación. Estaba oscura, abundante en velas derretidas que decoraban el suelo con gotas de cera. La única luz capaz de ingresar entraba por la gran ventana, junto a la pequeña y establecida estancia, volviendo el ambiente ámbar, como el interior de un panal de abejas.

Era la primera vez que entraba a su habitación tras su muerte. Es más, era la primera vez que volvía a Polis tras de aquel día. Titus había ordenado conservar el lugar como si ella aún estuviese viva, como si él no hubiese incrustado una bala directamente en su abdomen. Y tal vez, pensaba Clarke, era la culpa quien lo forzaba a actuar de esa manera, no su deseo de preservar la memoria y buen juicio de Lexa en cuanto al comando del clan terrestre, por más de que éste hubiese dudado de sus capacidades en sus últimos días como Heda. De cualquier manera, Titus era la última persona con la que Clarke quería encontrarse.

Las paredes parecían más frías mientras se acercaba al centro del lugar. La líder del decimotercer clan sentía el espacio volver más y más pequeño. Las náuseas la golpearon, sus piernas se hacían débiles. Caminó hasta el gran sofá, donde una vez Lexa había dormida y ella, en un arrebato de valentía y completo descaro, tomó un papel y la dibujó. Se sentó en él, la banqueta debajo de ella se sentía dura y fría, como el concreto, y pasó sus dedos por la seda que la cubría.

Era inmoral, tal vez. Su corazón no había sanado aún; sin embargo, ella estaba ahí, su presencia en el último lugar en el que ellas habían sido felices, sus dedos trazando caminos por sus pertenencias abandonadas. Pero necesitaba estar ahí.

Su vida en Arkadia floreció, eventualmente. Había pasado un mes desde el último intento de ataque de la gente del cielo hacia uno de los doce clanes. Pike había sido reemplazado como canciller por Kane tras su asesinato a manos de las familias que los trescientos fallecidos. "Jus drein jus daun", ¿no es así? Clarke no pareció tener interés en refutar.

La gente de Arkadia por fin parecía ir hacia un mismo lado, juntos como la unidad que una vez fueron. Lexa cumplió su promesa. Los terrestres, finalmente, lograron vivir en armonía con la gente del cielo. Sin peleas ni batallas, sin más muertes que sobrellevar. Se podría decir que la paz reinaba entre los trece clanes.

Y, a pesar de eso, paz era lo que Clarke menos sentía.

Se levantó del sofá, sintiendo como el peso de su cuerpo presionaba de nuevo sus frágiles piernas. Dio un par de pasos hasta llegar a la muro junto a la cama, los huecos de tal paredón creaban un patrón de sombra sobre el colchón.

Recordó sus ojos bajo la luz del sol de aquella tarde, aquel verde magnético, como un juego de árboles alrededor de su pupila, y cómo su cabello enmarcaba un lado de su rostro. Sus miradas sostenidas; sus ojos, azules como el cielo, los de ella, verdes como el bosque. Sin el negro bordeando sus ojos, sin el distinguido botón que siempre cuidaba su entrecejo, sin la armadura de comandante envolviendo su figura. Era Lexa, en su forma más pura y delicada, indefensa a su mirada. Recordó el aire abandonarla justo en el momento en que la vio.

Se mantuvo parada, sintiendo el pasado abrazar al presente, llenándose de recuerdos que venían a ella. Esbozó una triste sonrisa, sus ojos comenzaron a inundarse de lágrimas. Cerró los ojos, con fuerza, y dos gotas cayeron por sus mejillas.

Había un recuerdo que aún la perseguía, atada a ella como una red, que la lastimaba como la caricia de un cuchillo.

Y es que jamás logró decirle lo mucho que la amaba. Dichas palabras jamás abandonaron sus labios. Y, a pesar de que lo había demostrado en sus acciones, Clarke seguía siendo perseguida por la voz en su cabeza, el eco que gritaba "te amo", ahogado por estúpidas dudas y la noción de sus responsabilidades. Quería que Lexa supiera, que se fuera de este mundo sabiendo, que ella fue la luz al final de su túnel, el aire en sus pulmones tras días sin respiros, su soporte, su armazón. Un "te quiero a ti" no fue suficiente.

Jamás lo sería.

—Esto no debió ser así —susurró. Su voz rebotaba en el vacío de la habitación.

Pensó en su padre, en Wells, en Finn, en esas personas a las que una vez amó y, por desgracia del destino, ya no estaban con ella. Clarke eran tan joven, con una fila de muertes persiguiéndola, dándole un peso en su corazón, tomando un pedazo de su vida, obligándola a madurar de golpe.

Ellas solo eran dos adolescentes que, contra todo pronóstico, lograron hallar el amor en un lugar lleno de abatimiento y pesimismo. Y se merecían algo mejor. Algo mucho mejor.

Un final donde pudiesen ser felices sin deber nada a su gente.

Sin responsabilidades que las hostiguen, sin guerras, sin temor. Amarse sin miedo. Eso merecían.

Pero la vida no es así. La vida golpea duro, te noquea hasta dejarte en el piso. Y, cuando parece que el amor es lo único que puede resistirse, ayudarte a sobrellevar la vida, un disparo lo hace caer como una torre de naipes.

De pronto, se echó en la cama, recostó su cabeza en el cojín y cerró los ojos. Se giró, y su rostro quedó hundido en la almohada, intentando atrapar su aroma. Abrazó la almohada, fuertemente, pegándolo a su pecho como una vez hizo con Lexa. Mas no había nada, más que el frío contra sus mejillas, donde más lágrimas resbalaron.

— _Ai hod yu in, Leksa kom trikru_ —murmuró. La tela de la almohada atrapó el sonido.

Y, en su mente, regresaban las palabras que su amada le había dicho antes de irse.

Porque sí, la vida se trata sobre algo más que sobrevivir.

Pero ahora, Clarke debía aprender a sobrevivir una vida sin ella.

* * *

 ** _REST IN PEACE, COMMANDER LEXA._**

 ** _YOU WILL BE MISSED._**


End file.
